Dyslexia
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: The words swirled around the page, something that should not under any circumstances happen to a Ravenclaw of all people. A Ravenclaw is one of wisdom and knowledge and a fervent love for reading, so how is a dyslexic kid over going to survive?


**A/N:** _I am seriously trying to make sure that I updated regularly, but unfortunately, I do not have a schedule and will update erratically. So yeah, this was inspired by my favorite character in my first book story; Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That series is my actual life and I love it so much.  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter_

 **Assignment #5 of:** _Astronomy_ Classroom  
 **Task:** _Write about a problem that frequently haunts someone._

 **Percy Jackson Characters Challenge:** Demigods  
 **Task:** _Annabeth Chase: Write about a Ravenclaw._

 **Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

Dyslexia

John looked at the book, groaning in frustration as the words swirled in different patterns. He hated his dyslexia, since he is a wizard, it was called irregular for him to have an illness. Most wizards were born perfectly without any defects, but no, he was different, and he hated it.

It was worse that John was a Ravenclaw, they were important and deemed as the smartest house in Hogwarts, so you could have imagined some of his peers surprise they found out he had dyslexia. However, none of the teachers knew, none of them could know, he would have to just suffer in pain quietly. John was mostly worried that because of his dyslexia, they would kick him out of Hogwarts, thinking that they didn't need a defect in the system.

Because that was what he was; a defect, an imperfect toy that should just be tossed away in the trash. He wasn't the perfect pure-blood Ravenclaw that his parents wanted, but the good this is that they didn't know. For John, it was at first hard to hide his dyslexia, but over the years, he was able to understand and know what to do. And soon, it became easier and easier to hide, but it hurt… _so much._ He was hiding something that was part of himself, something that he shouldn't have to hide but he just felt the need to.

John got up, noticing that his peers started sneering and getting closer to him. "H-hey guys." He mumbled as he noticed that he was cornered and couldn't escape.

"Hello mistake," John flinched from the word, and it didn't go unnoticed from his peers. "Ay, you like that? You mistake, you shouldn't even be here. What do you think the school is going to do when they find out about you?" The boy pushed John over the bench he was sitting on, causing him to flip over in the mud.

Another Ravenclaw kicked John on the ground, making him collapse again. "What I don't understand, is how this stupid mistake was able to get the highest scores in class? So," The boy picked up the crying John by his lapels, how the hell are you doing it? You wanna tell us your secret?"

The scared boy shook his head, "There isn't any secret. It takes me hours to do my homework, and even more to read! Please," He cried as the boy kicked him to the floor.

The Ravenclaws around him looked at him with disgust as the saw the broken boy on the floor, "Liar." One of them said, "But it's no matter, you are actually making us look good. We deserve to be on top, those stupid houses don't stand a chance. It's always about those goddamn Gryffindors, there's a literal difference between being bold and being stupid, but they are more of the latter."

John internally sighed, he thought differently. He knew that what house a person was in didn't matter, it didn't matter at all. Every person in this school had different attributes of every _single house._ A person can be brave, cunning, smart, and even loyal. The only thing Hogwarts was doing was separated the students and pushing them against each other so that one house can be one top while another house fights with another house.

The leader got up into John's face one last time, "Look mistake, for us Ravenclaws to look good, we need you to keep your mouth shut, got it? No one can know." John rapidly shook his head, anything to get those boys out of his face.

After they left, John walked outside to the forest, not caring at all that it was Forbidden. He took pleasure that he could get lost at any time, that he would be lost in a beautiful scenery of trees. In the trees, there was so much space to breathe, it was the best place to leave. _Maybe I should hide here forever, and maybe my pain would go away._ John though wistfully, but he knew full well that he couldn't leave, so he hesitantly came back to the home of his suffering.


End file.
